Million Man Boss: Narco Empire
Million Man Boss: Narco Empire is the 7th MMB which ran November 23rd - 30th 2017. The event started and ended at 7PM PDT. During this time, players could attack a series of special Bosses to earn rewards. Using Gold Bullets against a boss would grant extra critical chance in MMB. Using Silver bullets granted Big Jaws which is the collectible item for this MMB. Gold and Silver bullets are obtained randomly when attacking the boss. Each level of the boss consisted of a number of rounds, with each round having up to 3 enemies to fight. In this MMB we reached level 131! We were very close to level 132 as well. When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of Big Jaws they collected. These rewards are cumulative. You will be awarded the prizes from the lower tiers as well. * 4000 - 1 Gustavo * 3000 - 1 Rupture * 1500 - 1 Fiori * 1000 - 3 Crate Roll Voucher * 750 - 1 Rare Crate Roll Voucher * 500 - 10 Godfather Scratcher * 200 - 3 Stamina Drink * 50 - 1 Energy Drink In addition, each attack gives boss contribution points like any normal boss. Players are ranked by their boss contribution points and the rewards are distributed at the end of the event. The rank rewards are not cumulative. You will only earn the tier that you are in, any lower tiers are not included. * Top 1 - 4 Gustavo, 1 Lady Vice, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Tohil, 1 Poisonous, 1 Bling * Top 10 - 4 Gustavo, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Tohil, 1 Poisonous, 1 Bling * Top 25 - 3 Gustavo, 2 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Poisonous, 1 Bling * Top 75 - 3 Gustavo, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Bling * Top 150 - ? * Top 300 - 2 Gustavo, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 600 - 1 Gustavo, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 1000 - ? * Top 1500 - ? * Top 2000 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher * Top 2500 - 2 Sophia, 1 Crate Roll Voucher * Top 4500 - 2 Sophia * Top 8000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 2 Stamina Drink * Top 11000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 1 Energy Drink * Top 15000 - 3 Stamina Drink * Top 20000 - 1 Energy Drink Also, every player that joined MMB and reached the minimum contribution would receive the following items based on how far the community got through the boss levels: * 135 - 3 Stamina Drink * 130 - 3 Energy Drink * 125 - 15 Godfather Scratcher * 120 - 3 Crate Roll Voucher * 115 - 3 Stamina Drink * 110 - 3 Energy Drink * 105 - 2 Crate Roll Voucher * 100 - 600 Class Coins * 95 - 2 Stamina Drink * 90 - 2 Energy Drink * 85 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher * 80 - 400 Class Coins * 75 - 1 Stamina Drink * 65 - 4 Godfather Scratcher * 60 - 300 Class Coins * 55 - 1 Stamina Drink * 50 - 1 Energy Drink * 45 - 3 Godfather Scratcher * 40 - 200 Class Coins * 35 - 1 Stamina Drink * 30 - 1 Energy Drink * 25 - 2 Godfather Scratcher * 20 - 100 Class Coins * 15 - 1 Stamina Drink * 10 - 1 Energy Drink * 5 - 1 Godfather Scratcher Category:Events